Dangereux mystère
by The Pandarious
Summary: Mathieu Sommet est tranquille dans sa petite vie à l'asile. Jusqu'à l'épisode 85. Fanfiction qui contient du Yaoi, voir parfois pire. Salut les Geeks. ATTENTION ! Si Mathieu Sommet lit cette fanfic, déjà bonjour, et je peux la supprimer ! Bonne lecture !


**Dangereux mystère**

 **Fanfiction SLG**

 **CHAPITRE 1 :** **Bug mental**

 **Comme à son habitude, Mathieu Sommet, un jeune patient de l'asile atteint de schizophrènie, travaille sur le nouvel (et 85°) opus de son émission "Salut Les Geeks". Aillant déjà terminer l'écriture de cet épisode en un temps record, il file directement à la recherche de ses personnalités, et de sa caméra. Ses personnalités, parlons-en. Il s'agit de 4 copies du jeune Mathieu. L'une est nommée "Le Patron'' : Un gros criminel sexuel, sûrement le plus grand que ce monde ai porter, habillé d'un costume noir, les cheveux en pétard, une cigarette à la bouche, une voix à en faire peur les enfants et parfois adultes, qui peut tout aussi les faire "jouir", ainsi que ses fidèles lunettes de soleil Rayban. Parmi ses "frères", il y a un adorable petit garçon nommé "Le Geek". C'est un jeune "homme" en pleine puberté qui est très pleurnichard, et comme son nom l'indique, gros geek. Il est habillé d'un jean simple, un T-Shirt Captain America rouge, et sa fidèle casquette grise. Contrairement au Patron, il a une voix très petite et très attachante. En général, c'est lui qui fait craquer les fans. En revanche, le Patron le trouve si mignon qu'il fait de lui sa victime favorite. Le pauvre, il est si petit, si mignon, et si innocent...HAHUM, bref. Avec lui, il y a aussi "Le Hippie". Bon, déjà son nom vous fait comprendre qu'il ne fume pas que des paquerettes. Pour son style vestimentaire, il est vêtu d'un jean tel que le Geek, un T-Shirt assez "peace", un chapeau recyclé 100% bio (euh, ça existe ? 'Fin, avec lui, on sait jamais...) et ses fidèles lunettes de soleil roses. Il n'en reste qu'un : Maître Panda. Comme son nom le dit, ce n'est pas un dromadaire. Effectivement, Maître Panda est un homme qui est entouré d'un kigurumi de panda. Juste ça. Mais il a une voix exeptionelle ! C'est ce qui fait "en partie" sa personnalité. Nous avons fait le tour de toutes les personnalités de ce bon jeune schizo de Mathieu ! Maintenant, passons à l'histoire. Après avoir réuni tout le monde dans le salon et allumer la caméra, le tournage peut commencer. Tout ce passe comme prévu, tout le monde est sérieux malgrés quelques instants et passages où l'un fait un fail, ce qui fait rire les autres. Ou alors ce satané de chat qui fait tomber la caméra, voir même Mathieu lui même. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi ce chat si mignon déteste un Maître aussi cool que peut être Mathieu ! Bref, là n'est pas le se passa comme prévu donc, tout le monde est éfficace. Dans les vidéos que Mathieu devait traîter, il y avait une vidéo où 2 personnes, un homme et une femme présentaient la ville de Montargis. Mathieu avait eu un énorme fou rire quand il a vu cette vidéo pour la première fois. Le concepte est génial, mais les effets spéciaux sont...ben...spéciaux. Et le pire reste à venir. Quelques minutes dans la vidéo, un lion (oui, un lion.) apparaît. "Le lion de Montargis" comme il est nommé, reprend une chanson (assez cool) et connue. On va se passer de ce que fait ce lion. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Une fois les deux premières vidéos analysées, il reste donc la dernière. Mathieu commença donc :**

 **"Cette vidéo va être dur a analyser ! *attend la réplique salace du patron***

 **...**

 **Rien. Il réassaye :**

 **-J'ai dit cette vidéo va être DUR a ANALYSER...**

 **...**

 **Toujours rien.**

 **-...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Se demanda Mathieu, inquiet.**

 **Il se mit a chercher tout le monde, partout dans l'appart'.**

 **-Patron ? Hippie ! *tu fais caca ?* PANDA ! PATRON ! Même toi SALE GOSSE ! VOUS ÊTES OU ?! REPONDEZ PITIE, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE JOUER ! AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH !...**

 **Mathieu est prit par un violent mal de crâne.**

 **-...S'il vous plait...s'il vous plait..."**

 **Disait-il en s'écroulant à terre, tout en pleurant.**

 **Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Mathieu décide de s'installer dans la sale, sur le canapé en attendant un espoir. Soudain, on toc à la porte. Mathieu ouvrit celle ci, quand tout à coup, devant lui...Un homme, que Mathieu ne connaissait pas.**


End file.
